


Visita

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Gen, Pre-Canon, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paula no es como Kate la había imaginado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visita

Kate nunca había pensado que llegaría el día en que visitaría la casa de Paula, mucho menos que lo haría en lugar de Jessica.

Esa mañana Jessica les había informado a todos los miembros de Grace que Paula estaría ausente por un resfrío y, algo reticente, aceptó que ella no podía ir a llevarle el informe del día por asuntos familiares.

Si bien todas estaban preocupadas, era obvio que la sola idea de visitar el hogar de la joven que admiraban era intimidante, por lo que nadie se ofreció para ir en lugar de Jessica y el silencio llenó la pequeña sala de reunión.

—Yo puedo... —dijo Kate en voz baja después de unos minutos y antes de que terminase la frase los ojos de todas sus compañeras estaba en ella.

Ashley sabía que no podría retractarse sin importar lo que pasara por lo que, luego de que Jessica le entregó a regañadientes la carpeta que contenía el resumen de todas las acciones tomadas por Grace en el día, llamó a su casa para avisar que tardaría un poco en llegar, aunque sospechaba que ella llegaría antes que su hermana y terminaría borrando dicho mensaje del contestador.

Aun así, ahora que estaba sentada junto a la cama de Paula, quien le había insistido en que se quedase unos minutos, los cuales ya se había convertido en media hora de grata conversación, sabía que había hecho bien en dejar tal mensaje.

—Señorita Paula —comenzó Kate cuando Paula tosió suavemente, no sin antes cubrir su boca con un pañuelo, interrumpiendo la charla— ¿No debería tomar su medicina?

—Aunque digan que me sentiré mejor no consigo animarme a tomarla de sólo pensar en el sabor —dijo Paula con un suspiro, observando con aprensión la pastilla alargada que permanecía en un plato sobre su mesa de noche y, antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Kate dejó escapar una pequeña risa, ganándose una mirada curiosa de la otra.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Ashley casi de inmediato. Sabía que no debía haberse reído por algo así, pero no había podido evitarlo al escuchar una frase que coincidía tan poco con la imagen de la cabeza de Grace que todas, ella incluida, tenían—. No esperaba escuchar algo así de usted —explicó sinceramente.

—¿No dicen que incluso el agua sabe mal cuando se toma por orden médica? —dijo Paula sonriendo suavemente, sin demostrar ninguna molestia por el comentario.

—Mi hermana dice lo mismo —comentó Kate, sonriéndole en respuesta, pero, tal como hacía con su hermana mayor, terminó alcanzándole la medicina a Paula, quien después de un rato la tomó, no sin antes suspirar nuevamente, haciendo que Kate tuviese que contener una segunda risa.


End file.
